


Dreams

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: And one is only in a dream, Angst, Death, Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, The past haunting the present, The shipping briefly appears, Unhealty coping, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: What do you do when your own world turns against you? Your private peace turning into madness, stained by reality.Some things you can't forget.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Cala Maria/Mugman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Red's Insight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



“Does the quest ever haunt you guy?” Red asked, as she cleaned up the dishes from another family dinner. “I mean, you did some pretty crazy stuff back then. Dangerous stuff.” Cuphead scoffed.

“Just another workin’ day for me an’ Mugs.” He leaned back in his chair.

“Somehow that doesn’t fill me with confidence.” She replied flatly. The dish man shrugged indifferently. “Does the same go for the rest of you loons?” Bendy let out a long sigh.

“Sometimes.” He paused. “But it’s more the ink attacks than the quest itself. That feeling like your gonna die and nobody can help ya…” He shivered. Red understood that dread all to well. She and the doctor had lost several patients, unable to do little more than watch. She couldn’t imagine _experiencing_ it firsthand.

“I can’t really say it’s haunting.” Cala piped up. “It’s done and over with. We’re all moving forward.” She smiled not-so-subtly at Mugman. The couple squeezing each other’s hands. Red rolled her eyes. Why hadn’t they tied it already?

“We might move forward…” Boris mumbled under his breath, “but the things we saw…things we did…they’ll always follow us. Staining our own private realities. Unable to escape behind our eyes.” The room went dead quiet. Everyone staring at the young wolf. Boris suddenly started snicker, then full on laughing as he shook his head. “Kidding.” He smirked. A surge of annoyance rang out.

Red huffed, shaking her head. Those kids and their crazy youth. Couldn’t take anything seriously these days. Maybe she was the only one with fears and regret. Even so, she could face them. The woman sighed, dropping dishes off in the sink.

She should stop putting her mind off on them. They were suffering from the past. Why should she drag them down?

Shortly after Boris’ ill mannered joke, everyone bid farewell, heading home to sleep or in some of their cases, upstairs. Red stayed up on the couch, nursing a glass of red wine. She was surprised to see Boris come downstairs, staring at her. She wasn’t sure if she should say something or not. Then he spoke.

“You’re not the only one.” He said. “Good night, Red.”

She watched him walk back upstairs. She twisted the glass in her hand, watching the wine swirl. Maybe those crazy kids were just as trouble as her. The past swirling in their minds like the wine in her glass.

Just better at hiding it.


	2. Holly May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't know how it happened.

Holly brushed her free hand through the grass next to her, her other flattening the pages of her book. She looked up, smiling at her friends. All happy, everything perfect. She didn’t use to think such day existed, ad yet here this one was. Not that she was complaining in the least!

Certainly not. The quest had taken a toll on all of them. Mentally, emotionally, physically… the list went on and on. But they pushed through. They got the cure. Proof enough was the fun filled scene before her very eyes.

Mugs and Cala playing cheerfully in the pond. The young couple splashing at each other and giggling merrily. Holly couldn’t help but wonder when those two would tie the knot. They were just…so _right_ for each other. Like the universe itself decided it was meant to be. 

Bendy and Boris were busy chasing each other. Tag, most likely from the looks of it. Alice began snickering when Bendy face planted after tagging Boris. Poor guy tripped over his own two feet. Felix quickly rushing over, worried as ever, if he was okay. 

The pup was laughing too hard to tag his brother back. Falling on the ground and kicking his fur legs in the air and he howled with laughter. The very latter confused about what happened and looking dopily for some explanation. Not too far from everyone else, Cuphead was enjoying a smoke quietly. Though a wry smile said he saw Bendy’s blunder too. 

The quiet moments...that made it all worth it. The quest...the terrors she faced herself, alone. These quiet days together with her family. That was what it all was about, no matter what anyone else said. 

She looked back down to her book, picking up where she left off. Her smile faded at black spots on her book. Her pristine new _book!_ Holly brushed her fingertips over the spots, and they smeared. She held the darkness close and recoiled. 

_ Ink. _

How did ink drip on her book? The girl looked back down, to see more droplets. A large one splattering across the middle of the page. Holly froze. She looked up but the sky was still blissfully sunny. Nary a bird in sight.

She reached up to her face. She wasn’t sure why, she just did. Holly’s finger's hit something cold and wet. She pulled her hand back, black staining her fingertips. Ink. The ink was coming from her.

Her heart froze and her other hand wiped at her other cheek. It was obscured with the substance. Ink. Ink ink _ink!_ She pushed up off the ground and ran towards the pond, leaving her book far behind. She had to get it off somehow! Wash the cursed stuff off.

"Holly?" Alice called as she rushed by her, diving into the water and scrubbing furiously at her face. No ink. She wasn’t connected to the Cog. She wasn’t its guardian or prisoner anymore. No Ink! It shouldn’t be on her. It shouldn’t stain her. It shouldn’t _haunt_ her! 

She scrubbed and scrubbed but only succeeded in turning the water black. It was gone. The ink was gone. They saw to that! No more illness! No more machine! No more ink! 

Holly gasped as she resurfaced, and her stomach churned.

Her friends were gone. 

Her sunny perfect, happy day was gone. 

In its place sat a ruined park. Singed grass and dead charred trees. A burning town just beyond the ashen park. She waded closer to shore, looking for her friends. Where did they go? Were they alright? They had to be somewhere, didn’t they? They wouldn’t leave her behind.

Who...Who would do something like this!? After everything they went through, wasn't enough enough!? Why did this stardust have to keep happening!? Why couldn’t they just enjoy their lives? Holly tearfully looked down at the water, a black eyed reflection smiling up at her. A horrible visage she knew all to well.

She knew what happened. She knew who ruined it. She still didn’t know one thing.

"Why?" She whispered tearfully. She never understood _why_ it… _why_ she did what she did. The destruction and chaos thrived from the darkness. Why the Cog made her act so vile.

"Because we deserved it." Her reflection, no, the Cog replied. "And we deserve _more_." A hand burst from the water and-

\---

Holly gasped, sitting up in cold sweat. Her pajama's and loose hair sticking to her skin. She shuttered, pulling her knees close to her chest. Dark hair falling limply in her eyes. 

It was just a dream. A bad, bad dream. A terrible dream. 

It wasn't real.

She’d _never_ let that be real. Never again.


	3. Cuphead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just supposed to be a friendly game.

Cuphead grinned, laying his cards. 

"Read'em an' weep!" He smirked. Full house. Bendy swore, throwing his card down. 

"You cussin' schmuck!" He hissed, crossing his arms with a scowl. "How do ya keep on winnin'!?" 

"Because I'm lucky, Bend-o." Cuphead hummed, raking in his green winnings. He grinned, counting the green. There was enough here to get himself somethin’ really nice…or maybe some good quality pranking materials. Bendy snorted, rolling his eyes clean into the back of his skull. "Hey, don't be pissy because you lost." The dish smirked playfully.

"I'm not." The demon growled back. Then, he suddenly grinned. "Why don't we start a new game? One with higher stakes on the board. We're pals, right? What'd'ya say?" Cup started to reply but his words fell short. He felt…cold, suddenly.

A horrible familiarity settled through him. Had ta be mistaken. No way Bendy would ask about _that_ , much less for it.

"What kinda 'stakes' ya talkin' Bends?" He laughed nervously. Any second, the teen was gonna suggest something stupid like pranking Red in her sleep or maybe messin’ with one of their brothers. Why was he so worried? Why was the dread only piling higher with every passing second? Bendy smiled, interlacing his fingers. 

"Why, souls, of course." And just like that, Cuphead felt the blood drain out his face. What? "Come on...what's a little soul among friends?" 

"That's..." The dish man swallowed thickly, his mouth dry. This had to be some kinda sick joke, right? Right!? "No. Just, no.” Bendy arched a brow. Oh, _cuss_. He wasn’t kidding. “Are ya nuts!?” Cuphead blurted out. “Do ya not recall the stardust me and Mugs went through to get them ba-" 

"But it's _me_." Bendy grinned, like that alone explained everything. It explained nothing. "You know me. I'd never treat ya like that." Cuphead felt sick. He suddenly didn't feel like playing anymore. He put his deck back together, tucking it away in his jacket.

"I think we've played enough for one night." He said curtly, getting up. “May another one, sometime.” He never planned on playing cards with him again. Not if _that_ ever came up again. Bendy snatched him by the wrist. It burned. "Let me go, Bends." He warned. Bendy remained impassive, like he hadn’t spoken at all. "Bendy…" 

"We're done when I say we're done." His eyes flashed, despite the neutral look on his face. "Deal." He ordered calmly.

"No." The demon's grip tightened. "Bendy, just let me go, okay?" Cup felt panicked, trying to pull away. No matter how hard he tugged or pulled, Bendy remained unmovable. Grip steadily increasing. "Bendy, LET ME GO!" He pleaded. 

"Then deal." 

_ "NO!" _ He screamed back. He wasn't being in debt ever again. Never! He'd rather die than do that stardust again.

"If you're not going to deal," Bendy said simply, "then you don't need your hand, right?" He smiled and Cup paled further. He fought with newfound vigor until a sickening crack snapped through his arm. He gasped and eye widened.

"STOP!" 

\---

Cuphead woke up screaming, grabbing his wrist. He gasped, clutching his wrist. He let out a weak laugh when it wasn't broken. He shuttered, breathing heavily. His heart was still hammering in his chest and it wouldn’t slow down. Cup took in another shaky breath, trying to calm himself. He'd sleep later. 

It wasn't like he planned to now. Who could sleep after a load of stardust like that!?


	4. Cala Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be nice evening.

Cala giggled merrily, swimming freely with Ebi and Mugman. He was pretty good at it. A natural with his tail. She knew that little charm she invested in would be well worth it! His long beautiful blue tail, just as brilliant as the waves. Cala flushed as Ebi caught her staring. It really suited him. What could she say?

Mugsy perked up and waved at her. She waved back, beaming brightly up at him. He’d picked up on swimming so fast. Even Ebi was impressed. Cala breathed in the fresh salty water, a smile taking permanent residence on her face. Her’s wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Not if she had her way!

Cool water all around her. Streams of bubbles playfully floating past her and Paul. A long swim with her sister and best man. What more could she want? Cala’s eyes slipped shut, smiling blissfully toward the sky as the sun’s warmth danced on her face. What a wonderful evening. What a wonderful day! 

"Mmmm! Mhhmmm! _MMMM!_ " Cala snapped her eyes open to a horrible sound. Gurgling. The once cool water was now harshly shoving her around like an angry shark. Lighting arched over the sea and thunder echoed through the waves. She looked all around her. Something to recognize. A place to take shelter. She found none. Ebi was gone, lost to the sharp currents. And Mugsy? 

He was drowning. 

Cala gasped, darting towards him. He must’ve lost the charm! His glorious tail was gone and his legs were back in it’s place. He was trying to get to the surface, clawing desperately though the water. The closer she got, the further away he seemed. She reached towards him and he reached back. He looked so scared.

She felt scared. She almost couldn’t reach him.

"Mugsy!" She cried. He cried something back in terror, maybe her name, but it was just bubbles. Cala watched in horror as stone began to encase him. His feature stuck in stone and it steadily spreading to the rest of his body. "No!" She sobbed, trying to stop it somehow. She couldn’t but she had to try. She didn't feel any heartbeat in his wrist before the cold earth covered it. 

"No!" She screamed, tears welling up from her eyes. Cala held Mugman’s statue close. Her tears mixing with the ocean around her as she trembled. She never felt herself transform! She still had the spell! Why!? Why did he die? Where was Ebi? Why was she alone again!? "No, nonono…NO!" The gorgon screamed, her cries echoing around her. Paul tried his best to comfort her, but she barely felt it. 

He was gone. For good this time.

And it was all her fault.

_ "MUGSY!"  _ She wailed, her voice drowning in despair.

\---

Cala's eyes fluttered open, fresh tears staining her cheeks. She hiccupped, clutching her pillow closely as Paul pat her head gently. She sniffled, slowly sitting up and stared at her reflection. The spell still covered her cursed features. She was holding a pillow, not Mugman. She could hear Ebi snoring faintly nearby.

"I-It was just a dream." She whimpered. Seeing her sister and her reflection calmed her a bit…but still one thing troubled her churning mind. "I'm sure he's okay..." Cala swallowed thickly. "I...I better go check." She threw off her covers, throwing her clothes on. Just a quick check, then right back to bed.


	5. Bendy BBro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a dance.

Bendy hummed merrily to Alice's tune. She sang a light melody, as the two of them danced closely. Bendy smiled dumbly as she held him against her. She was so warm and nice. 

"Hey Bendy?" 

"Yeah Al?" 

"I miss you." He felt a little confused. Miss? He was right there! Maybe it was some romantic thing. She did have a way with words that made his heart skip a beat or two. That was the magic of Alice, always taking his breath away and always herself.

"Why's that?" He smiled fondly up at her, taking the bait.

"Because you left me behind." She said sadly. A mournful expression looking down at him. Left? What was she talking about? He was right here! He was dancing with her. Holding her. He’d never leave her behind. Never in a thousand years or for all the bacon in the world. Never.

"Why did you die, die and leave me here all alone? Do you really think Michael or Jake will marry me being a fallen? Much less even talk to me? They act like they don’t even know me. My family disowned me…all because I followed my heart. I followed you." She sniffled. A single tear slipping down her cheek and landing on his own. They…what? They all left her…because of him? Bendy just stared up at her, trying to say something to comfort her.

"I fell for you and you're not even here." She whispered. Like she was saying some horrible truth. He had to prove her wrong! Show her he was there. That he’d always be, for her.

"I...I'm right here." His voice quivered. "Alice?" She walked away, crying softly. He reached toward her and his breath caught. 

He could see through his hand. _He could see through his hand._

"Why do you torment me, so? Why won't you move on, so I can too!" She sobbed coarsely. "I love you but if you ever loved me, move on." Bendy suddenly felt very cold. Very cold and very small. “Please, move on.”

He...died? 

Just like that? 

Bendy watched her cry and cry. He wanted to say something. Anything. But he couldn't. His mouth wouldn’t move. He forgot how it worked. The angel eventually ran out of the room leaving him alone. Alone and ghostly. 

"I'm dead?" His voice echoes all around him as began to fade away.

\---

Bendy's eyes bore into the ceiling as his hear hammered like a drum. He wasn't dead. Not even in the lightest, thank the stars. He was alive. 

Alive and not sleeping.


	6. Mugman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just supposed to be a friendly game.

Mugman caught the baseball firmly in his hand and tossed it back to his brother. Cup caught it easily, tossing it up and down. "Ya gonna toss or throw!?" He shouted. Cuphead smirked. 

"Ya want me to throw, I'll cussin' throw!" His sibling shouted back, beaming the ball at him. Mugs had to teleport just to catch it...then again to avoid falling in the creek by the house. Good to know Cuphead’s fast ball was deadly as ever.

"Nice one!" He laughed, polishing the ball with his glove. "Now try _this_ on for size." Mugman reared back and threw with everything he had. Cuphead fumbled, diving to catch it and landed on the ground. "Yes!"

He pumped his fist in joy. He never out threw his brother but finally managed to. Guess Inkwell’s best ball player suddenly had some competition. He turned excitedly back to his brother, but he was still lying on the ground. 

"Cuppy?" He didn't move. Not even a twitch. Mugman warily edged closer to his brother. This had to be a prank. Cuphead was always tryin' to get one over on him. He reached his brother, nudging him with his foot. Cups still didn't move. 

"Okay, hah ha. Don't be sore because I beat you at your own game for once." Mugs hummed smugly. His brother still didn't move. "Cuphead?" Nothing. "Cup, this is getting ridiculous. Come on. Get up!" He grabbed his brother and flipped him over. 

Blood covered his chest. A steady sized puddle of his own crimson sat just under him, growing steadily. His eyes glassy and unfocused. Staring into something unseen. Bite marks clear as day marking his skin. Mugman felt sick. Like he was going to throw up. 

He stumbled back from his brother and fell on the ground. It...it was just a ball! A baseball. It couldn't do all that! Sure, it could break bones but…it couldn’t…could it? He didn't mean... It couldn't of... No... 

"C-Cuppy?" He whimpered. His brother's lifeless form didn't reply. Mugman shook unable to move. A cold but small shadow crept up to him. A figure patting him gently on the shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Mugs.” Boris said softly. The dish man turned up to the dark eyed wolf. “You weren’t supposed to see this.”

"What?" See his brother dead? He killed him! No...he couldn't of... right? Boris sighed sadly, leaning down in front of him. Inky eyes blocking his view of Cuphead.

“Sarah got a little…ticked…with me and she took it out on you. I’m sorry.” Boris smiled gently. “But don’t worry. I’ll fix it all up, good as new. You won’t even notice!”

"He's dead." Mugman managed numbly. How was his friend being so nonchalant? Ho could- His eyes widened, doing a double take of the wolf. No. No! Sarah! He was still _here!?_ He couldn’t be! It was impossible! Had to be! …Didn’t it?

"Yes, but he was _long_ before he got here." Boris sympathized. “Our pet kinda used him as a chew toy.” Mugs pushed the wolf back, his nausea winning and him finally throwing up. A chew toy? He was comparing his brother to a _chew toy!_

"What is wrong with you?" He gasped, staring at the boy in terror. The latter shrugged indifferently. 

"Why are you asking me? I'm not the one who killed him...again." He sighed, like an irritated parent would to a misbehaving child. “And if you keep doing it, I’m just gonna find another dream for you. I’m getting real sick of fixing this one.” 

Mugs had no words to describe how he felt other than horrified. 

Yet, horrified somehow didn't do it any justice. 

"STOP!"

\---

Mugs gasped, jerking awake to his brother's cries. He quickly looked over to Cuphead, who was checking himself over. A nightmare. Just a nightmare. For a moment, her considered going over to comfort him but decided on pretending to sleep. 

He didn't want to risk 'breaking' him again.


	7. Felix T. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few questions about the book, that's all.

Felix stood proud at the conference podium, taking questions on his latest book. "The Quest for the Ink Machine". He lost count of how many copies he sold, much less he signed. But it was enough to make his paws go numb. By far, his biggest seller yet.

"Mr. Cat!" One reported shouted. He nodded at her. "What inspired your book?" He smiled, that was easy. His boys! 

"My boys, Boris and Bendy." He answered coolly. "They were the ones who brought me into it. If not for them, there would have been no cure in the first place. Their tenacity inspired me to help and work just as hard for the same goal." He chuckled. "No idea things would get so...big." The reported frowned. 

"You mean that demon and his mangy mutt?" Now it was Felix’s turn to frown. Why would anyone talk about his boys like that? The could be a little rough around the edges at times but they had hearts of gold. The woman scoffed. "No one cares about that soul stealing ink stain, much less a flea bitten wolf." Felix crossly looked down at her. Now she crossed a line.

"Excuse me, _miss_ , but that's my sons you're talking about." He barely kept himself from hissing. However, no one else looked annoyed. Certainly not her. If he didn't know any better, he swore no one heard him at all. "Next question." He growled, wanting to move on. 

"Why did you allow that angel to fall?" He paused. Alice? Why, she hadn't done a thing wrong. Not to him, at least. Yes, the Upper wasn't pleased but her actions saved hundreds if not thousands of toons. Some rules needed to bend so they wouldn't break. It was a shame no one else could get that. 

"I'm only answering questions about the book." He said stiffly. He wasn't going to say anything on the girl. It wasn't his place to say, nor theirs to know. If Alice wanted to say something, she could say if for herself. He wasn’t going to put words in her mouth.

“What about those murderer's you worked with?" Another asked, more intently. “The ones who murdered your mentor. Didn’t you want some level of revenge against them?” 

“N-Now see here," He started, only to pause. Cuphead and Mugman's records were non-existent. He himself only knew of their actions because they confessed them. In reality, there was no evidence. Their ‘boss’ took care of that. How did they know? "How do you know that?"

"Why did you allow Miss. May to get away with her damage of Toon Town?" 

"Did you adopt the boys so they wouldn't cause more trouble?" 

"Why haven't you pressed charges against those dirty dishes?" 

"Did you truly hide a gorgon in Toon Town? What if it attacked the people? Then what, Mr. Cat?" 

"Is Mr. BBro your son...or are you his debtor, Mr. Cat?" 

Felix went to reply but the questions just kept swarming. He couldn't calm down. He couldn't focus! What was happening? He didn't know? Anxiety bubbled up in his stomach. They just kept shouting and demanding and- 

_ -thud- _

Felix groaned, pushing himself off the floor. He groggily sat up and looked up to his bed. A long sigh escaped his lips as his ears drooped. 

Suddenly that upcoming book conference didn't settle to well with him.


	8. Alice Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without friends, you're just freefalling.

Alice smiled, spreading her wings out. The wind whipping her dark curls all about as she soared with her best friends. Not a care in the world, not today. They had the day off and were spending it together. 

Jake's thin wings beat elegantly, allowing him to maneuver around her and Michael with ease. Michael chuckled after Jake got dizzy from doing a few loops. His own wings flapping powerfully. He could easily get ahead of her, but he'd never out fly Jake. Alice own wings flittered, keeping pace with the boys. It was no nice to have her friends back. No hurt, wounds, or sadness. Just freedom and joy. Jake grinned from above her, and Michael beside her. "

Hey, Alice." Jake called. "We should do this more often." Michael nodded firmly. 

"I agree. A break every now and again would do us all some good." She laughed, stretching her arms out. 

"Well, you boys know what they say about all work and no pla-" 

"Too bad you can't join us, Al" Jake said suddenly, which caught her off guard. Her wings suddenly feeling heavy. 

"We can't fly with you if you don't have wings." Michael hummed sadly. "That's not something we have power over." Alice went to argue but her wings felt like dead weight. She could barely move them. Feathers trailed behind her as she started to sink.

Alice reached up at the boys, at her friends, in some attempt for help. They just hovered, watching. Waiting. Why weren’t they helping her? They always helped her up when she stumbled. Why not now?

"You know it's against the rules to bring a _fallen_ up without permission." Jake sighed. "That's not one rule they'd let me break and I'd just get a little slap on the wrist for." 

"Especially if it's you, Alice. They made you an example and now we can't be together anymore." Michael shook his head. "Weren't we important to you?" He sounded so hurt. Stars, they both _looked_ hurt. 

"Weren't we friends, Alice?" Jake and Michael grew more distant as she plummeted. "Why didn't you trust us? We would've helped...you know that." 

"Of course she knows we would have." Michael and Jake began to fly home, vanish behind the clouds. "She was just thinking of herself. Now we're the ones who suffer for it."

"Wait!" She called as the earth closed in. "That's not true! I didn't want you to get in trouble!" Alice shouted but they didn't hear her. 

They were gone. 

And so was she. 

\---

Alice roused from her sleep, curling in on herself. She wasn't thinking about herself. Quite the opposite, contrary to what the council said. She was thinking about helping everyone else. About Bendy. Without the machine...all those toons would die. 

She fluffed her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. She did the right thing. She did what she had to. And even though it cost her, her home, family, status, and childhood friends...she wouldn't trade the lives that hung in the balance for it. 

Why no one else saw it that way, she didn't know.


	9. Boris' Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear no evil, but he hears it.  
> See no evil, but it haunts him too.  
> Speak no evil, now that...that he do.

Boris lay silently in his bed. He hadn't had the best luck sleeping. Sleeping, however, became so much harder to come by, when you could hear all the hushed turmoil in the house. 

Holly gasping every hour or so, jerking awake. She never left her room, but Boris could always make out her heavy breathing. Crying in hushed tones if it was a bad one. Always trying to calm herself enough to dive right back to the hell scape hidden behind her eyelids in some vain attempt at rest. 

Then there was Cuphead and Mugman. One brother or the other usually woke up screaming. Tonight, just happen to be Cuphead's, turn was all. It was actually mild, compared to some darker evenings. Per usual, Mugman would fake being asleep so he wouldn't offend his brother. It didn't make a lick of sense to Boris. 

When the roles were reversed, Cuphead always made sure Mugman was okay. But when Mugman did it back, Cuphead got mad. Probably some weird older brother stardust. He could try to ask Bendy, but he’d just make up some lame excuse about ‘being older’.

The cupbro's aside, Cala was up and pacing again. She'd wake up crying herself hoarse and then walk all over the house. Checking rooms or just moving. She couldn't stay still. He felt restless some nights but never that badly. Not bad enough to find excuses to avoid the bed.

Bendy would often jerk awake from some terror and glare at the ceiling. He didn't talk about it. He didn't cry. He didn't scream. He just glared like the ceiling owed him peace of mind and it was gonna pay up. It never got the memo. 

Felix typically fell out of bed one night out of the week. He'd toss and turn. Before the wolf knew it, a thud would echo across the house and the cat had landed. Weren't they supposed to land on all fours, not their side? Then again, Felix used to be a zany…maybe it didn’t apply.

And Alice? She was the quietest out of all of them. No screaming or crying. Walking or falling out of bed. Maybe she glared at the ceiling like it wronged her by existing, but he doubted it. Instead, she'd toss in her bed or whisper. Justifying her choices to herself, thinking no one could hear.

Well, Boris could hear it all. He could hear all of them. He never mentioned it. He stayed quiet. Who knew what dumb things they'd do to hide their nightmares. Sure, he spoke briefly to Red. She was just concerned about them. Someone had to be. At least no one would read into a nurse’s concern too much, unlike his own. 

He didn't have to hide his own nightmares, though. No silly lies or fake smiles. Acting okay in the light and quivering in the dark.

You can't have them if you just don't sleep.

And that’s something _no one_ tells you about heroes. They get them too.


End file.
